Happy Christmas The War is Over
by dearmanica
Summary: The wizarding war in America ended on Christmas Eve. Braeden is relieved. Based on the John Lennon and Yoko Ono song. Rated M for laguage.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry and company. They belong to JK Rowling. I just borrow them and make no money off of this. I also don't own the song "Happy Christmas (The War is Over)". That is owned by John Lennon and Yoko Ono. I only own the American OCs and the plot.**

_Happy Christmas (The War is Over)_

_So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun_

"Shit…MEDIC!!!" shouted an auror as he ran through the heavy wards to the base carrying a small child. A young mediwitch ran up to the man and took the child from his arms. He stood there and tried to catch his breath.

_And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

Braeden walks up to the man and pats him on the shoulder. He smiles sadly and mutters, "Some Christmas…huh Director…Will this ever end…It's been almost a year now…"

"I hope so…I hear the war is just as bad over in England as it is here…" she replied as he sighed. She had just got back in from the battle in Death Valley and had just finished visiting the mediwitch.

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

He remembered that she had friends and loved ones over in England. "How's your family? And your friends…How are they?"

"Alive, most are injured…but alive…" she answers. "How's the wife and kids, Gunny?" she asks in return.

_And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones  
The world is so wrong  
_

"Good…Shelby will be two next week…if she gets better…Mark will be six next month…if we can make it…Sarah's holding up…especially after what those bastards did to her brother…" Gunny replied. She remembered that night. Gunny's brother-in-law was a muggle born and Creole who was murdered by Death Eaters for being both.

_And so happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight  
_

"Say…Don't you have a significant other or two back in England?" Gunny asks knowing that she was a seraph. She sighs and looks down at her wrist. She stared at the tattoo that was in Charlie's handwriting and at the scars on her arm from that night at Severus' house.

"Actually…I'm in love with my two best friends…"she said softly. He sighed and shook his head. He knew about Charlie and Severus from her stories that she would tell when the whole platoon shared tales at night.

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
_

"I see…so two guys…well you are a seraph…How are they?" he responded. She bit her lip and sighed as her eyes filled with tears.

"They're okay, I think…but I haven't heard from Charlie or Severus for about a week now…I just want to see them…to know that they're okay…I miss them Gunny…" she said in a shaky voice. The man pulled her into an awkward hug and held her as she cried.

_And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
_

He tried to comfort Braeden the best that he could. He was a tough auror and a Marine gunnery sergeant from a long line of military men and wizards. He knew that she was the toughest person that he had ever met. She had been through worst shit in her twenty-something years of life than he had ever experienced and had never showed any sign of weakness in front of the platoon. He and Carter had been the only two people that she was close to and could cry in front of during the war. "I wish Carter was here…he would know how to handle this…" Gunny thought to himself.

_And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young  
_

Just then her commlink beeped, she pulled away and cleared her face before she answered. "Seraph here, go ahead…" and in that moment she received the best Christmas present ever.

_A very merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear  
_

"Seraph…this is Grux…the war is over…" said Carter while in the background people were cheering.

"How do I know that it's you and not a Death Eater running a scam…"Braeden asked skeptical about the news.

"You are in love with your two best friends, Severus and Charlie, and refuse to do anything about it…" replied Carter.

"Okay so it is you…what just happened…" she responded.

"The war is over…I repeat the wizarding war in America is over…The Death Eaters are captured…Happy Christmas…" said Carter over the commlink.

Gunny turned to Braeden and said, "Happy Christmas, Director…Now we can help England and finally kick Voldy's ass…" Braeden smiled and nodded. The small American group gathered together and portkeyed over to 12 Grimauld Place the next day on Christmas to join the Order. Charlie and Severus had just come back after a mission to the Ministry. Braeden ran up to the two men and threw her arms around them.

"Happy Christmas, guys…the war in America is over…"

_War is over…over  
If you want it  
War is over  
Now..._


End file.
